Constant Knot
by kissuponthelips
Summary: It did not help that Edward's sister, Alice, was doing everything in her power to make sure that Edward collided with the new girl. Attempting to befriend a cynical, angry human being? Check. Making Edward wait to take Spanish I, Biology II, and AP Government until his (repeated) junior year? Check. Making sure that Edward and Renata actually spoke? Still working on it.


**EPIGRAPH**

* * *

_Lend me, a little while, the key _

_that locks your heavy heart, and I'll give you back— _

_rarer than books and ribbons and beads bright to see, _

_this little Key of Dreams out of my pack. _

_— Charlotte Mew_

* * *

**FULL SUMMARY: **

Renata Montero had always remained in a bubble of her own making. From the moment Renata had gotten old enough to speak to her sixteen years of age now, she had always remained with the same two friends: her parents. While this want of hers to stay isolated, due to certain circumstances, was understandable, it ended up doing more harm than good. Anyone outside their bubble, even her brother, wasn't welcomed and Renata was more than okay with it. It was better that way. Her parents were the only ones that had always been there for her, had loved each other more than anything, and had loved her more than words could ever describe.

While Renata would much rather ignore Nicolás' existence, however, he had always been the one to distract her when their parents were having their weekly fights, had always been the one to make her school lunch when their parents had forgotten to do so, and he had been the only one to jump on the first plane ride to Seattle when Renata had called with the most devastating news the two of them had heard in their entire lives.

Her potent anger that had grown from a childhood sibling rivalry tantrum to an intense rage simmered that night as her brother held her in the bright white hospital waiting room, both of them coming together for the first time in years, hoping for news that never came. The anger that lingered in her body wanted to dissipate at the feeling of comradery between Nicolás and her, but when the news came and Nicolás had her moving three hours to a washed-up town in, what was practically, the middle of nowhere, it came back.

Not only had she been forced to pop her old bubble by some figure who was larger than life, but her brother was forcing her to release her breath before she could even build another one and this time, that bubble was going to be for only one person: herself.

Edward Cullen always stayed in his own bubble. While Renata's was out of want, his was out of necessity. His need to keep his family's secret hidden and, especially, his need to keep himself isolated in the face of everything as penance were the main reasons for his seclusion. Year in and year out, his silence was the one constant thing about him. However, when a new student with a habit to get irritated easily and a mind full of old memories arrived at Forks High School, his bubble had gotten closer to getting popped.

It did not help that Edward's sister, Alice, was doing everything in her power to make sure that Edward's bubble, instead, collided with the new girl's. Attempting to befriend a cynical, angry human being? Check. Making Edward wait to take Spanish I, Biology II, and AP Government until his (repeated) junior year? Check. Making sure that Edward and Renata actually let go of their bubbles enough to speak to each other? That was still in the works.

However, the future had a way of coming together and the only thing that was for certain, Alice knew this completely, was that Edward Cullen and Renata Montero's bubbles would surely collide and when they did, things would look up for the both of them.

(They had to.)

* * *

**PLAYLIST:**

I. Constant Knot by City and Colour

II. October by George Ogilvie

III. Wasted Love by City and Colour

IV. Give A Little by Maggie Rogers

V. Big God by Florence + The Machine

VI. Lovely by Billie Eilish & Khalid

VII. Brave For You by The XX

VIII. Death With Dignity by Sufjan Stevens

IX. Piano Sonata No. 14 in C-sharp Minor "Quasi una fantasia", Op. 27, No. 2 (composed) by Beethoven

X. Heart by Yiruma

XI. Count Me In by Early Winters

XII. Various Storms & Saints by Florence + The Machine

XIII. Dust to Dust by The Civil Wars

XIV. Say It by Maggie Rogers

XV. Burning by Maggie Rogers

XVI. Back in My Body by Maggie Rogers

XVII. The Archer by Taylor Swift

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

Hi, everyone! So... This is my new Twilight fic! I'm super excited about it as I've literally had this idea in my brain since my sophomore year of high school in 2016. The idea has changed a bit and so have my faceclaims as I've discovered more and more somewhat obscure Mexican faceclaims along the way. Thank you to Vida for introducing me to Renata's faceclaim, Melissa Barrera who is **BEAUTIFUL**.

This is my first time writing a summary for a story since 2015 and while I don't think it's that great, I liked it enough to post it and I think that's what matters? I used to just post prologues without summaries and while that really worked for me, I felt like it didn't tell people about the story. It just brought them into the story and I found myself really disliking that. I'm trying a lot of new things with Constant Knot and so, I hope they work out for me.

The whole thing with the "bubbles" is something that really just came to me a couple of days ago. I am very introverted and I hate that, but I am! I wanted Renata to be very similar to me and so, I put a lot of myself (i.e. the anger, the bubble, and her cynicism) in her. I seclude myself in my own little that I never let anyone touch, pop, or put together with theirs and I'm comfortable with that even if I wish I could interact well with others. I found it very refreshing to write Renata this way as I knew I could accurately portray her anger and seclusion and what she feels throughout this first portion of the story. There are so many sides to Renata that weren't talked about in the summary that will be shown in the story, but these ideas of her anger, her being an introvert, and this "bubble" that both she and Edward have are incredibly important. Renata is incredibly closed off, as is Edward. That's something that they really have to work through and no matter how hard Alice might try, Edward and Renata really have to be the ones to let each other in.

(Also. Yes. We're gonna hear the word "bubble" a lot in this story. Renata won't exactly say it, but it's gonna be in there.)

This story starts in the Fall semester of junior year and not the Spring semester like Twilight started in. The reason for that was that while Bella had her own things to deal with and go through, I felt that Renata had tougher things to deal with (i.e. her grief, her anger, everything) and she needed more time to get to know the Cullens, not just Edward. She needs time to let people in at her own pace and starting at the beginning of the year and not the middle just seemed right to me. That also means that Renata and Edward's relationship will develop much slower and I love that because I _**love**_ slow burns!

Bella will still be in the story because I love her and I want Renata to have a friend (when she begins to let people in) that is somewhat similar to her. We'll have to see how the story changes due to Renata and Edward, but the story **will be different**! Bella will still be privy to the Cullens' secret and also the wolves. How? You'll have to wait and see.

Anyway, I think this is where I'm ending the author's note. I hope you all enjoyed reading this! Please tell me what you thought about the summary or about the story! I hope to see you all soon with the act divider, playlist, and the prologue! (Hopefully.)

Also... can you tell I'm a huge Maggie Rogers fan? LMAO.


End file.
